1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stent delivery system.
Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Application No. 2006-284996, filed Oct. 19, 2006, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of Related Art
When inserting a stent into a body cavity endoscopically, there are times when the stent is placed by contracting the outer diameter of the stent and inserting it in a channel of the endoscope. On the other hand, when placing a stent without insertion in a channel of an endoscope, the stent is inserted via methods shown for example in Patent Documents 1 and 2 while confirming the position of the stent using an X-ray fluoroscope.    Patent Document 1: Published Japanese translation No. 2006-516200 of the PCT International Publication    Patent Document 2: Published Japanese translation No. H10-507090 of the PCT International Publication